nonhuman_video_game_flatteningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Under the Skin
Under the Skin was a game developed by Capcom Production Studio 4 and first released in Japan on August 5, 2004. It was then lated released into the US on October 12, 2004, then Europe on October 22, 2004, and finally Australia on October 28, 2004. The game may look like its just a bunch of flattening humans at first, BUT players will find out the aliens are also super squishy from various hazards! Map Flattening Hazards Some maps have a specific hazard that can flatten the alien or their opponent/teammate. Some are always readily available while others rely on the Panic Time mechanic. Coco Town This hazard is tied to Panic Time. Whenever Panic Time triggers, cars start speeding up in a high speed, so fast that they will flatten anyone in their way. This includes any unfortunate aliens that happen to be in the road to become one with the road afterwards. Pharaoh Island Constantly being spit out of the giant stone heads at the top of the map are very large boulders (in a variety of types too). They will roll down the ramps/hills that the map is filled with, steamrolling any aliens down to thin paper. In Panic Time, there seem to be more boulders than usual, as well as them being golden. Frontiersville Trotting around the map are a bunch of horses, and they are easily spooked. If they take damage from almost anything, they will freak out and run at a very fast pace. If unlucky enough, an alien will be trampled down flat where they stand. Big Booty Bay This hazard is tied to Panic Time. Whenever Panic Time triggers, the pirate ship located somewhere on the map begins to fire, and they specifically lock onto the aliens. If an alien is under the decently sized radius, they will be crushed flat under the force of the cannonball/explosion. High Stakes Hills This doesn't have a hazard in the traditional sense, but the Panic Time offers a powerful item that will be mentioned below in the items. The item is Golden Hammer. Flattening Items Of course in a game like this, there are many tools and weapons at the aliens' disposal! There are even a few items that will flatten aliens who are daring enough. Golden Hammer This item only seems to appear on the map of High Stakes Hills. When Panic Time is triggered, the map spawns a big orb full of coins, as well as some humans that have all "?" as their items. Taking disguise in one of these humans gives a very high chance of getting rarer items, including the Golden Hammer. When used, the alien will slam down and squish whatever alien is in front of their view. The Golden Hammer can be swung up to 3 times before it vanishes. T-Rex That's right, the aliens have a very rare chance of spawning in a T-Rex. When summoned, they will fall and have a heavy landing on impact. The weight given will crush any alien who was unfortunate to be under it flattened very thin. (Unconfirmed if the T-Rex flattens aliens when it runs off). Boxing Glove This item doesn't flatten like the other items on the list, but it still does flatten in a way! When used, it'll punch the alien in front of the glove all the way to a wall, making them squish on impact. Though they will not stay flat for very long. Hamburger Using this meaty item will summon a giant hamburger down onto the puny alien that happens to be under it as it falls. It will squash them flat with ease, but the view may be covered. Cutscene Flattening As a small bit, during one of the intro cutscenes for the game, Cosmi is hit by some sort of technological orb sent by Master Itazura. He is flattened into the wall (Bottom of his body facing outward), slowly to reforms barely, and then finally restores completely and falls onto the ground. Aliens to Flatten There are 9 non-human looking aliens that can be squashed to hearts' content. There is a 10th, but that one is far too human-like (And even then one on the list is close, but is opinion-based on if human-like or not). Under each name will tell how to unlock each alien. * Cosmi * Becky * Mumpy * King Vork * Baron Proptop * Cadabra * Magnetron * Master Itazura * Cosmi Sr. *Alien Frog Costumes* Though these are not aliens and only humans in costumes, the humans are never seen and therefore could just say they are not human technically. They are Pink/Purple humanoid frog alien costumes, and even when taking damage, the frog itself will lose the clothes and have underwear. This thing only appears in Cosmopolis (And majority of the people there are these costumes minus the robots and astronauts). An item not mentioned because it was used in human form was the Cannon. Since the alien isnt technically using a human body, they could use the Cannon to fly and splat flat on whatever wall they please! Images Mumpy Mumpy car NOHUD 1.png Mumpy car NOHUD 2.png Mumpy car NOHUD 3.png Mumpy boulder NOHUD 1.png Mumpy boulder NOHUD 2.png Mumpy boulder NOHUD 3.png Mumpy boulder NOHUD 4.png King Vork King Vork NOHUD 1.png King Vork NOHUD 2.png King Vork NOHUD 3.png King Vork NOHUD 4.png King Vork NOHUD 5.png Cadabra Cadabra car NOHUD 1.png Cadabra car NOHUD 2.png Cadabra glove 1 NOHUD.png Cadabra T-rex NOHUD 1.png Cadabra punching glove under view NOHUD.png Cadabra boulder NOHUD 4.png Cadabra boulder NOHUD 3.png Cadabra boulder NOHUD 2.png Cadabra boulder NOHUD 1.png Cadabra horse 4.png Cadabra horse 3.png Cadabra horse 2.png Cadabra horse 1.png Cadabra cannonball 4.png Cadabra cannonball 3.png Cadabra cannonball 2.png Cadabra cannonball 1.png Cadabra boulder 4.png Cadabra boulder 3.png Cadabra boulder 2.png Cadabra boulder 1.png Master Itazura Master Itazura car NOHUD 3.png Master Itazura car NOHUD 2.png Master Itazura car NOHUD 1.png Master Itazura glove 1 NOHUD.png Master Itazura cannonball NOHUD 1.png Master Itazura car 4.png Master Itazura car 3.png Master Itazura car 2.png Master Itazura car 1.png Master Itazura horse 4.png Master Itazura horse 3.png Master Itazura horse 2.png Master Itazura horse 1.png Master Itazura cannonball 3.png Master Itazura cannonball 2.png Master Itazura cannonball 1.png Master Itazura boulder 4.png Master Itazura boulder 3.png Master Itazura boulder 2.png Master Itazura boulder 1.png Videos Category:Under the Skin Category:Playstation 2 Category:Alien Category:Cosmi Category:Becky Category:Mumpy Category:King Vork Category:Baron Proptop Category:Cadabra Category:Master Itazura Category:Cosmi Sr. Category:Magnetron